Calamity's Rebellion
by Fang the Fabulous
Summary: Velvet Crowe, a girl who lost so much, who shall gain back so much more. She shall become the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Calamity. M for swearing and implied rape. Cover arts aren't mine.
1. Prologue

**_Calamity's Rebellion_**

This is my first fanfic in here. It may be my only one 'cause I like to read more that write. But, Imma give it my best shot!

Also, don't expect constant updates on this, it's more or less just something that popped into my big noggin' and I'm just lettin' it out 'cause I really liked the idea of it.

Now, without further adieu, I'll get started!

[~~~~~~]

Velvet Crowe. She was a normal girl growing up in England.

She grew up with her stepbrother Artorius Collbrande, elder sister Celica, younger brother Laphicet, and baby brother Phi.

They lost their parents two years after Celica had married Arthur (Artorius). Their mother was a workaholic and had fallen asleep on her way home one night and had, very unfortunately, roadkill. Their father had died when apathy syndrome had claimed him.

After that, Velvet and Laphicet went to live with Celica, Arthur, and their newborn baby Phi after their father's funeral as their legal guardian.

After a couple years, they moved to Japan because Celica and Velvet had thought it looked pretty, and it would be an experience that they'd all love.

But a year after they had moved in, all but Arthur were abducted, he had been working late that night because he had been working overtime to complete some reports for his job as a university teacher They weren't excessively wealthy, but they weren't in the middle class either. Arthur was threatened to pay ¥100,000,000 or else they were going to kill each one of them, and any sign of any authorities at all, and they'd kill all of them before getting caught and/or fleeing.

He desperately tried to plead to lower the price, as the most money they've ever had at one time, was ¥6,000,000. But, the instant he did, Phi was killed. Since he was trying desperately to earn the money, it took time. Over the few months it took to make the money, they killed Laphicet. On Arthur's birthday, they killed Celica. AlAll of them took a bullet to the head.

It had been 5 months and they desperately wanted the money, they decided not to kill Velvet. They used her as a toy and on her 16th birthday, they had cut off her left arm halfway down her bicep, recorded it, then sent it to Arthur.

It was 6 months before he had paid them and got Velvet back and rushed her to a hospital, as it looked like wwhatever was leftover of her arm looked like it was untreated, cut off unprofessionally, and was getting an infection. But, after the initial relief of getting what was left of his family, he turned sour.

He had become a drunk, abusive, and neglectful towards her. He would drink, hit her, smacked her around and constantly blame her for Celica's death and a failure for failing her first year. When he wasn't abusing her or blaming her, or downgrading her, he'd throw some of his earnings at her face to go shopping to feed them.

She had grown up into a beautiful woman. She was 170cm, a decent bosom, her black hair reached to the middle of her back and is tied up into a braid, tying it off at the end and had beautiful golden eyes that made some guys swoon, some girls jealous, other guys ignore her, and a few girls swoon as well.

She had grown angry towards him, cynical, and always tried her best to stay away for home as long as possible. But in public, such as school, she'd act like she had before, a kindhearted girl who would treat them to her homemade quiches. But school wasn't much better. She was mocked or beaten by those who found her strange, wierd, pathetic, and easy because she had lost an arm. Those who didn't to such harmful things. The only person who treated her the same was a delinquent-ish guy named Rokurou Rangetsu, the younger brother of the physical education teacher, Shigure Rangetsu.

He didn't treat her any differently, because he didn't see her much different than she was beforehand. The only difference he saw, was that she had more difficulties with everyday things, in which he'd helped her with since they were friends.

[~~~~~~]

It was a couple years after that when she was walking home one night and had heard a woman yelling, "Help! Stop please!"

"The Hell was that...?" She says as she starts to pick up the pace to see what's going on.

When she got closer to the struggle, she saw a man of average height attempting to force a woman into his car, "Get in the damn car! I don't need to deal with people like you!" He yells at her drunkenly.

When Velvet noticed that, she realized that the bastard was going to attempt to rape the poor woman! She immediately rushed to them, the woman not noticing this as she had her eyes closed as she tried to pull away from the man who appeared bald.

When she had gotten close enough, she said, "Hey, jackass!"

"Huh?" He said as he turned around and got a fist to the face and let go of the woman as he hit the guardrail for the cars nearby.

The woman immediately rushed behind Velvet as Velvet looked over the woman, "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" She says as she puts her hand, which she kinda busted up from throwing her weight into that punch, on the women's shoulder.

She nods her head as she looked where her left arm was, "Y-Your arm!"

"It's alright, I'm jus-"

"Stupid bitch! I'll fucking sue!"

Velvet turned as she glared at the bleeding man and goes into a defensive stance to make sure he makes no more moves on the woman, "Go ahead and sue you asshole, see if I care!" She says as her voice goes slightly deeper.

Then they hear sirens, "You! Woman! You will say that she'll assaulted me or I'm going to make your life a living Hell!" He said as he jabbed a finger at the frightened woman who looked over to Velvet, concerned.

Velvet notices and looks to the woman and stops glaring at the man and smiles sweetly at the woman, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, care for yourself." She says as she continues to stand protectively in front of her.

"Heh! At least you know you're getting fucked!" He says haughtily.

"No, I just don't see any reason to fight against a sad asshat like you." She says as she glares balefully at the man.

After a few minutes of just glaring at each other, the police showed up and questioned them, hauled Velvet off due to the man and woman saying she assaulted the man, whom she couldn't see well, nor get his name. She put no struggle as she was pulled into the police car.

[~~~~~~]

Sooooo... how was it? This may have been my first time doin' this, but it doesn't mean I'm any good. Tell me on any shit I messed up on, can refine, or do better at.

Feel free to ask any questions, I'll answer in a way that won't spoil the plot.

I'm Fang The Phan-boy, and this was my very first chapter! The next chapter, if I continue, will center around Velvet getting situated into Yongen-Jaya! I'm out!


	2. Goodbye Home

**_The Beginning_**

 **Now, onto bidness: Romance.**

 **Now, Velvet, it seems, has yet to actually like a distinct gender. Because of how I set this, Velvet has been probably pushed to bein' bisexual. She likes guys and/or girls. Now here's where y'all chip in. Since I'm writing this for you to enjoy, and so I can start writing now.**

 **In your reviews after this chapter, I want you all to decide which guy(s) or girl(s) Velvet will woo. In your reviews I want you all to put any number of guy(s) or girls(sl or a combination of both, but no numbers exceeding 2-4 partners. 3-4 if it's a mix of genders, and 2-3 on a single gender.**

 **Coffee Dad, Yoshi, Iwai, Akechi, Rokurou, and Igor are _out of the question!_ Each for different reasons.**

 **Sojiro: Just no... he's Coffee Dad!**

 **Yoshi: Far to old. I knoe Tae and Sadayo are old as well, but they're more like cougars, I really hope that I'm using that terminology right, he's old and has no romantic appeal to him.**

 **Iwai: He's already got a kid! Plus, I'm not sure even _if_ He would fall for Velvet.**

 **Akechi: Velvet's already got problems in this world, why add betrayal and heartbreak in there to?**

 **Rokurou: He's just a friend. Velvet just needs someone her age who isn't swooning over her, or hating her, he'll be that constant.**

 **Igor: You know damn well why not...**

 **Here's the girls whom Velvet will _not_ get the choice to romance: Makoto, Haru, Ohya, and Futaba.**

 **I'm not giving reasons, just trust me on this.**

A **lso, if you do insist on one of those guys and girls tell me why and I'll consider it if the reasoning is solid.**

 **Welp! Get to readin' then votin'! I'll choose the most popular one! This ends after Kamoshida's Palace. Maybe Madarame's if I make these to fast... well! Good luck!**

[~~~~~~]

After she had gone to court and was sentenced to probation, she was then sent home to pack up.

"I'm on probation. Being sent to Shibuya for a year..." Velvet says, agrivated.

"I know someone who owes me some favors..." Arthur said tiredly.

"Huh?" Velvet turned around, looking at him confused.

"I'll ask him if he'll take care of you... I may not be the best guardian, but it doesn't mean I'm going to let you go on your own and get yourself taken away again..." He says sadly. "I still blame you, but..." he sighs, "But you do still somewhat take care of me, and you to look after the place, no matter what I do to you..." He says as he goes to write on a piece of paper, then pulls out some yen and hands it to her.

"¥10,000!?" She says surprised.

"The paper has the number to the guy who owes me, plus where he lives, and that should pay for the train fare and get some grub for awhile... just... just don't get into any more trouble, okay?"

"Artorius... I... I won't... promise..." Velvet said sadly.

"Good... see you in a year... damn kid..." He grumbles as he walks off.

[~~~~~~]

Velvet had packed and was heading to the train station to start heading to Yongen-Jaya, the place where the man, Sojiro Sakura, who owed Arthur lived. Her stuff was being sent ahead for her, as it would greatly inconvenience her since she couldn't quite carry many things all that well.

She was wearing a pair of jeans and a slightly large brown shirt.

"Hey!" said a deep, rough voice.

Velvet turns around, surprised, "Rokurou?"

He was wearing a pair of purplish jeans and a white shirt with red hems, "I heard you were leavin', but I didn't think you'd be going so fast." He grumbled as he walked up to her, holding a store bag.

"Well, might as well get it over with, right?" Velvet waved off.

"Yeah, but why didn't you say that you were already heading out?" He asked her.

"Didn't want you to get all mushy because your best friend was leaving you." She grumbles at him.

"You aren't my _best_ friend Velvet," He says lazily, "Shigure is."

"Could've fooled me..." She says.

"Whaddya mean?" He chuckes.

"Whenever I see you two in the same room, you two beat the Hell outta each other." She scoffs at him.

"That's just how we bond." He laughs.

"Damn..." She sweat drops. "How did you even know I was leaving now?"

"Oh yeah! I was getting a farewell gift for ya!" He says as he pulls out a gift bag.

She opens it in his hand then pulls out a dark purple, red, and white ribbon "A ribbon..."

"Yep, it's has the colors you see me in quite often, so if ya ever feel sad while you're away, this'll remind ya that I'll always be by your side." He smiles.

"Thanks Rokurou." She smiles at she puts it back in the bag and puts it away. "But the sentiments weren't needed, you little girl." She grinned wider.

"Ah, bit of an now are we?" He then laughs boisterously.

[~~~~~~]

"Well, looks like it's time for me to go huh?" Velvet says as they heard the announcement that the next train will be leaving for Shibuya.

"Yep," Rokurou sighs heavily as he scratches the back of his head. "Well! Hope ya don't get into any more trouble and get arrested, 'cause I really wouldn't want you to wind up in juvenile hall..." He chuckles.

"Ha ha..." She says dryly. But she gives him a side hug, "See you in a year Rokurou."

He hugs back, "See ya..." He says sadly.

After they broke their hug, Velvet started heading onto the train. As the doors closed, Velvet looked back to Rokurou and gives a sad smile before waving.

[~~~~~~]

While Velvet was heading to Yongen-Jaya, she heard some girls talking, "Have you heard?"

"The mental breakdowns?"

"Yeah! Scary, isn't it?"

On of the girls nods, "I hope nothing happens to us..."

Velvet stops listening as she pulls out her phone that she got during her 15th birthday. She checks the time before putting it away.

[~~~~~~]

She was currently switching trains to head to Yongen-Jaya, so she was in the central district as she was on her phone when a wierd red app with an eye on it appeared on her phone. She then saw in the corner of her eye, everyone slowing down.

She looks up and sees a woman with her looks and _glowing_ golden eyes, with a feral look in them as a glowing blue flaming human figure with two horns jutting out of the sides of his head, the left one much larger than the right, and a large triangular hat on it appears. The girl is wearing a uniform she's never seen before.

Then, after a moment, the Velvet-like figure waved before disappearing. After that everything started moving on it's own normally once more.

Velvet stood still for awhile longer before shaking her head and continues to the next train to Yongen-Jaya.

[~~~~~~]

After she got off the train one last time she started down the alley-like businesses and looked down the alleyways to find the place she was looking for.

In one, she saw some places and a café. In another one, she saw a movie theater and clinic. The third had a two story building that looked like the description Arthur gave her. She went down that alley and when she got to the house, she rung the bell that she could faintly resound in the house.

' _Is he even here?_ ' She thought to herself.

"Ah, looks like Sakura-san is at the café..." she heard a delivery guy say before she started to head over to the café she had passed.

"'Lé Blanc: Curry Coffee' huh...? Well, looks like it's time to introduce myself." She says as she lightly slaps her cheek then clearing her throat as she entered.

"Those crashes are happening quite often huh? I'm getting worried..." said an old man who was in the café.

Then, a man in a apron said, "A four letter word for a shellfish that harvests pearls...?"

"I believe we'll be heading home now, Sakura-san. It's nice to have to not worry about any cars crashing in here." The old man chuckled, his comment seeming rather random to both Sojiro, and Velvet looked on in confusion.

"What?" The coffee shop owner blinked in confusion.

"The rampage accidents. They've been all over the news lately, after all." The old man restated.

"None of my concern." Sakura, on the other hand, disregarded the comment altogether, eliciting a small chuckle from the older gentlemen.

"Nothing phases you, eh, boss? Anyways, have a good day." With that, the elderly couple walked out of the cafe, Sojiro waiting a moment for them to disappear before sighing.

"Four hours for only one cup of joe…" Sojiro grumbled tiredly before straightening up as he looked at Velvet. "Sorry for the wait. I'm Sojiro Sakura, your new guardian for the time being." He finally introduced himself.

"Velvet Crowe." She stated kindly and gave a polite bow.

[~~~~~~]

 **Okay! I'm through! I've put in enough!**

 **So, this is technically chapter 1. I know it's an odd spot to stop, but my fingers hurt and I still need to tweet this chapter out!**

 **Fble: It's cute ya think that little back story is enough for _chapters_ , but my standards are high for the amount of words per chapter. I need at least 1k or more, or else I'm not even going to give it a second look.** **And have no worries! I'm plannin' on fleshing out her past more, just not now.**

 **On a side-note, Rokurou is going to show up in the main story! But a 'lil later! And Shigure will not, on account of him being a teacher.**

 **Those whom are finished with P5, yes. Lavenza is an option for Velvet in this fanfic. I'm going to put my own votes in the review, and it will be ranked the same as you all.**

 **There will be a couple other Berseria characters in this as well. And a couple more hearts to steal than just P5 characters.**

 **And now the Phan-boy is out!**


	3. Hello to Introductions

**_Hello Introductions_**

 **Alrighty then! I'm glad you all are loving this! Honestly, you people are the ones at this point that are driving me!**

 **I was considering making this like a one-shot then putting it up for adoption and telling them on my idea for this and seeing how it turns out.**

 **This is getting about as much attention as I would expect from someone as small as me lol**

 **That's pretty much it. Now, onwards and so** **forth!**

"Uh-huh." He says nonchalantly. "I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you don't look the type to go and assult someone."

"Well, looks can be deceiving." Velvet replies politely.

"Mm, follow me." He moves his head to follow, which Velvet does so to the attic in the café, "This, is your room. I'll at least give you sheets for your bed."

"Huh... cluttered..." Velvet says in mild surprise.

"Sorry, couldn't get any better living arrangements for you." He says slightly ashamed.

"No worries! I can get this finished to live in before the day's up!" She says cheerfully.

"You gonna need help?"

She shakes her head, "I got this!"

"By the way," he starts before she begins to clean, "I'll be leaving after I lock up each day. You'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid. You may be a girl, but I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble."

"No need to worry on that Sakura-san!" She smiles.

"Alright. Now then..." He starts, "I got the gist of your sitsituation. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right?"

"Sounds about right." She says innocently.

He sighs, "This is what you getfor sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah?"

"I slugged him across the face." She claims with annoyance rising in her voice.

"Jeez... you say that like you did no wrong..."

"He got what he deserved, what can I say." She shrugs.

"... Are you messed up in the head?" He asks exasperated.

"Just a bit." She retorts.

"That was a rhetorical question!" He sighs, "Well, because of that, you now got a criminal record and got expelled from your high school. And the court sent you here and Arthur agreed. In other words-"

"He kicked me out for being a hassle, I know I know." She waves him off.

"... Just don't say anything unnecessary, I am in the restaurant business, you know." He says tiredly.

"Got it Sir!" Her happy demeanor bumped right back in.

"Behave yourself for the year, yoyr probation will be lifted."

"Yes Sir! I'll try my vest to be a good girl to get out of your hair!"

"Good. Also, we'll be going to Shujin tomorrow."

"Shujin? Where's that again? I remember Artorius bringing somesomething like that up..."

"Shujin Academy-the school you'll be going to attend."

"Oh yeah! Thank you Sakura-san!" She bows.

"Not a problem, unless you make it one. Your 'luggage' arrived earlier; I set it over there," he points to some boxes.

"Thank you once more!" She bows once again.

"No need to thank me, later. Call if you need help, okay?"

"Alright, thank you!" Once he left, a look of determined disgust crossed her face, "Let's get started!"

[~~~~~~]

After she had been cleaning until it was dark, she rested on the couch she had uncovered.

"Wow, didn't think you were serious when you said you'd have this done... not bad kid. He said with a smile.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"Well, I'm going to head out, so get some rest okay?"

"Alright!"

"Now if you get sick, that's on you to deal with, not me, got it?" She nods. "Alright, see you in the morning." He says as he leaves.

"Have a good night as well!" She spits out before he's gone.

[~~~~~~]

Velvet had changed into a tank top, some loose shorts, and let her hair down after washing up and started to crawl into her bed.

She started to reminisce on the night she decked the guy who tried to force himself onto that poor woman.

 ** _Pi! Pi! Pi! Pi!_**

Velvet hears her phone go off before she checks it.

" _Huh... that wierd app is back... and it looks like an eye... it looks so creepy..._ " She thinks as she deletes it once more.

After that, she had started to drift off to sleep.

[~~~~~~]

Velvet jolts awake at the rattle of chains. She sits up groggily and looks at her clothes, which were ones that looked striped black and white, like in old shows she once watched. She looked around the room and wondered how she ended up in prison.

 ** _Chuckle._**

Velvet hears a laugh and looks to her right and sees a small girl, who looks no older than ten. She had blonde hair that looked almost platinum in color, tied in buns, a yellow left eye, and some wierd warden uniform.

Then another appeared with identical looks, but with a ponytail and she had a right eye instead of left.

Velvet walked over to the prison doors and said, "Do you two girls know where I am?"

They ignored her and turned around to show her a balding man with an absurdly long nose.

"I can answer that Trickster... welcome to my Velvet Room." He says in an extremely deep voice that had an undertone to it.

"My room...?" Velvet says quietly.

"So you've come to, Inmate." Buns said quite rudely.

"The you in reality is currently fast asleep." Lolitail said, "You're only expecting this as a dream."

"..." A look of utter confusion slapped Velvet's face.

"You're in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!" Buns said once again.

Velvet slouched slightly more.

"Welcome, I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Nosey said, "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well. I summoned you h-"

"A contract? Don't I need a lawyer for that?" Velvet asked innocently.

"IDIOT! LISTEN WHEN OUR MASTER IS TALKING YOU DOLT!" Buns yelled.

Igor chuckled, "No, not this kind. Now, I've summoned you here to speak of matters." He stated patiently. "It involves your life as well."

"Well then... have a fun time with that, Igor, Lolitail, Buns." Velvet attempted to to to sleep one more.

"Hey! Get up Inmate!" Buns slams her rod into the bars, causing them to jolt along with electricity and Velvet to squeal in surprise.

Velvet sat back up and said, "Important matters?"

"Still, this is a surprise..." Igor said.

" _He just ignored me!_ "

"The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a 'prisoner' of fate."

Velvet then finally looked around and saw the room indeed looked like a prison, with a velvety blue color in it.

"In the near future," he continues, "there is no mistake that ruin awaits you."

"Are you kidding me?" She sighs sadly.

"Haha, worry not. There is a means to oppose such a fate."

"Really!?" She says happily.

"Yes, you must be 'rehabilitated.' Rehabilitated toward freedom... That is your only means to avoid ruin..." He said, "...Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

"...huh?" Velvet looks on in confusion.

"He said you must change the world, and rehabilitate yourself in doing so." Lolitail said.

"Oh! Okay, I'll try, but it doesn't mean I'll do it!" She said, not sure what she has just agreed upon.

"Great, now allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation." Velvet nods in agreement. Then Buns and Lolitail turned toward her, "Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline; to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here."

"Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like." said the now introduced Caroline said.

"Rude..."

"The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators." Justine responded.

"Cute..."

"...That is, if you remain obedient." She topped it off.

"Odd, but cute..."

"I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion." The girls turned away. "Now then, it seems the night is waning... it is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually..."

Bells rung as Velvet approaches them, collapsing from a wave of exhaustion and hitting the barred doors with her face.

"Time's up." Caroline says as she turns back to Velvet, "Now hurry up and go to sleep."

[~~~~~~]

 **I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take so long!**

 **I had to pack because I was visiting family, birthdays and work! Please don't be mad!**

 **And sorry if it's low quality, I've done this while I'm almost asleep lol.**

 **In any case, I'll try to get on ch. 3 soon! Or ch. 4, I don't know, I'm out of it right now.**

 **Anyways, I got nothing to say, so ask questions and have a good day!**

 **And if I never brought this up, new chapters will get a new cover art, m'kay? Cool.**

 **Phan-boy passing out!**


	4. Schools and Castles

**_Schools and Castles_**

 **Sorry! I was hoping to get this one out sooner!**

 **Now let's go!**

[~~~~~~]

"What... what a strange dream." Velvet muttered as she sat up. "'Rehabilitation'? Why would I need to be rehabilitated? I'm a good girl..." She said childishly.

She heard knocking on the wood near her cleaned table. "You up?" She heard Sojiro ask.

"Yes Sir!" She said groggily, but happily.

"Mind if I come up?"

She looked at her atire, her shorts were kicked off and her tank top was a mess, and she hasn't even looked at her hair yet!

"One sec!" She grabbed her blankets and wrapped herself up. "I'm decent now!"

Sojiro walked up the stairs, he wore a white and pink casual suit with a similarly colored fedora, and looked at Velvet and sighs before saying, "We're going to introduce ourselves properly to the staff at Shujin Academy, get ready and we'll head off." He said tiredly.

"Alright!" She pulled out an arm and saluted for some reason.

"The school you'll be attending is in the Aoyama district. It'll cost you a bit to ride the train there, and the route transfers are a pain. I'll drive you there, but just for today. Hurry up, okay?" He said as he turns around.

"Thank you Sakura-san!" Velvet politely bowed to the man.

"Sheesh... usually it's older women in my passenger seat..." He muttered, not knowing Velvet heard him as she sweat drops.

[~~~~~~]

After a quick dive to the school, they walked up to the front gate of the school, with Velvet in her school uniform.

"Do me a favor and don't act any differently, exept be a little serious, okay? It's going to cause us both problems if you misbehave here, alright?" Sojiro said after they stopped at the front gate.

"Yes Sakura-san. Velvet nodded politely.

After he nodded they walked in.

[~~~~~~]

They walked through the school and found the principal's office. Inside was a young-ish looking woman in a yellow sweater and a modest denim skirt and a very portly man who wore a light tan suit.

After Sojiro was to sign some papers the principal said, "To reiterate, just so we're clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems."

"Yes Sir." Velvet noded.

"Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you," Velvet flinched at the jab, "but there were some circumstances on our side... You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown," he went on suspiciously, "but you will behave yourself here." he finished sternly.

"Yes Sir..." Velvet said quietly. Sojiro looked at her with mild concern.

"If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind." He stated harshly. He looked over to the woman in the room, "This is the teacher in charge of your class."

"I'm Sadayo Kawakami." She stated blandly.

"Velvet Crowe." Velvet says quietly as she holds out her hand for a small handshake. Instead, Ms. Kawakami just handed her a card.

"That's your student ID." She stated blandly once more.

Velvet flinched from the cold action as she held her school ID.

"Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office." Velvet nodded sadly. "And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won't be able to protect you at all." Velvet perked up slightly, "... That IS your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?" and then looked sad again.

"Mm hmm, she is responsible for all her actions." Kobayakawa stated.

"Why me though? Wasn't there someone else that could have been able to be of better assistance for Crowe-san?" Ms. Kawakami asked, making Velvet glance up in surprise.

"It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one ththat had an opening, are you not confident that you cannot help her?"

"Not a whole lot..." Kawakami said sadly.

"If you're done explaining things, mind if we get going?" Sojiro butted in, "I've got a store to get back to."

Kobayakawa scowled, "Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on her." he said firmly, "Don't let her cause any trouble outside..."

"Will do, I'm going to have a serious talk about the situation she's in." Sojiro said.

Kawakami looked at Velvet as she turned towards her, "Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I'll show you to your classroom." She gave a small, nearly impossible to see, smile.

Velvet looked in well veiled surprise before smiling back, "Thank you Kawakami-Sensei."

[~~~~~~]

After that they took their leave. Be fore exiting the building, Sojiro said, "They're treating you like some kinda nuisance..."

"Well... Kawakami wasn't that bad..." Velvet stated softly.

"Really? Thought she was just trying to keep as much distance as possible. Anyways, try not to get expelled, I'll kick you out if you do. Got it?"

"Yes Sir." She stated with a smile.

He gave a smile, "Come on, we're going home."

[~~~~~~]

After the introductions, Sadayo was walking along before bumping into a Jersey-wearing Teacher.

"What a troublesome situation." He says.

"I wish that they didn't pin them on me... a male teacher would've been better suited for this..." She responded sadly.

"Why in the world was someone like that admitted here?" He asks back.

"Who knows? It was the principal's decision." She answers, "I was told it's for the school's reputation."

"I would've thought that my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that." He says with little surprise in his voice.

"That's certainly true."

"Be careful, OK? Then again, if anything were to happen, I'd kick out a student like that right away."

"I kinda hope comes to school okay..."

"Well, I should be returning to practice."

"Oh, right. The tournament's coming up, isn't it?" She asks.

"Hehe, having such high expectations placed on you by others is quite a problem in itself." He chuckles. "We'll have to work hard to make up for the track team too."

"Yes... that's true."

The man walks away after she said that.

"Why'd it have to be my class...?"

[~~~~~~]

Back with Velvet and Sojiro, they were caught up in traffic.

"Traffic's not moving at all..." Sojiro growled angrily. "You're taking the train starting tomorrow."

Velvet nodded sadly, upset that they were stuck in traffic like this because of her.

"...So how was it? The school, I mean. Think you can manage?" Sojiro asks.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a smart girl who usually stays out of trouble." Sojiro raises an eyebrow, "Th-This was the first time in _years_." Velvet stated.

"Hope that means you don't do anything stupid again. And remember, just because you're crippled, doesn't mean anyone's going to be sympathetic towards you." He stated.

"Just because I'm missing an arm, doesn't mean that I'm any less capable than you, I can cook, clean, and other things." She retorts.

"Just don't be a bother and don't cause trouble." He sighed.

"Hey," he looks at her from his side, "Why did you take me in? I know you owed Arthur, but why agree?" She asks.

"...He begged."

"What?" She looked in utter shock.

"He begged, he didn't want his little sister to be without a roof over her head, and/or to be given to someone as neglectful as he said he was."

"He... really cared...?"

"Sounded like it."

Velvet was then stunned silent and they lulled into a comfortable silence. Silent tears dropped from Velvet's face, happy that Arthur cared.

"Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the-" The radio droned.

"...Another accident?" Sojiro stated exasperatedly. "So that's why it's so crowded. There's been a lot of those lately."

[~~~~~~]

They got back to the café in the evening.

"Damn, to think there'd be that much traffic... What a waste of time. I wasn't able to open the café today..."

"I'm sorry Sakura-san..." Velvet stated apologetically.

"...Whatever. Just head upstairs. There's something I need to give you."

With a nod, they headed up into Velvet's room. Sojiro was checking the news on his phone.

"Talk about a gruesome accident... Eighty people were involved." He then put away his phone, and pulled out a book, "It's a diary. Make sure you write in it."

"Ookaaaay, whyyyy?" She says skeptically.

He tosses is on a nearby table(?), "You may be under probation, but there's no special limitations on what you do in particular. Besides following the law obviously. However, I'm obligated to report on you, which is why I'm having you record your daily activities. And _don't_ you fill it in with mostly sketches, just a few okay?" Velvet smiled and nodded. Then his phone rang, he turned around before answering it, "Hey, what's up? ... I'm about to leave right now. Don't worry, I'll be there in no time." He smiled, "...Uh-huh, I'll see you soon." He then hung up, put his phone away and turned back to Velvet, "Well, I'm off. I'll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night. Just don't mess with the store, okay?" She nodded. "Good, you got school tomorrow so I'd recommend bed."

"Alright, goodnight Sakura-san.b She bowed politely.

"Night." He then left.

She then picked up her diary before she finished some cleaning before hearing a phone from downstairs. She headed over and picked up.

"Yo, it's me." The voice said.

"Sojiro?" She asked warily.

"Yeah, uhhh... I closed up shop, but I forgot to switch the sign to CLOSED, could you please help out?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, goodnight." He hung up.

She then opened the door before flipping the sign over, changing to her night clothes, and heading to bed.

[~~~~~~]

" _The train huh...? Well_ that's _going to be fun... more news about that accident... it's going to affect my stupid train huh...? Damned idiot... huh? That wierd ass app is here again... welp, time to delete it_ again."

She then deleted the app once more.

" _Should probably reboot this thing jusjust in case... hope it didn't catch a virus..._ "

She then laid her phone down and started to drift off to sleep.

[~~~~~~]

" _Got school..._ " She thought as she got dressed. " _Wish the stupid skirt was longer though..._ " She thought as she left the café.

"Hey." Sojiro called out before she fully left, "have something to eat before you go, and hurry before the customers come in."

"Curry...?" She asked as she sat down and picked up her spoon.

"Just try it, you'll love it." She then took a bite and went still for a second before eating with more vigour.

Afterwards she put her dish in the sink and started to head out.

"Have a good day Sakura-san. And thank you for the meal." She bowed.

"You're welcome, you head to school, you have a good day to, alright?"

"Thank you."

"Flip the sign okay?"

"No problem." She left

[~~~~~~]

After getting off and on two trains, she arrived at the station next to Shujin Academy. It started to rain and she was stuck under a canopy from a store, as she waited for the rain to die down a little. She checked her GPS to see if she was in the right place before the red eye from the app popped up and expanded all over the screen. And she sighed as another student walked up next to her she was wearing a hoodie with her uniform. When she took off the hood, it revealed a beautiful girl with platinum blonde hair and teal eyes. She noticed Velvet staring at her and looked at her. They looked at each other for a bit before turning away and looked at the rain.

Then a car pulled up and the window rolled down, showing a man in a tracksuit, "Goid morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You're going to be late." The teacher offered kindly.

"Um sure, thank you." The platinum blonde girl said with a slight hesitation.

Velvet had a small flashback.

[~~~~~~]

" _C'mon! Let's get you out of here!_ " A man said as he pulled the tired girl.

" _Who... who are you...?_ " She asked.

" _Does that matter!? I'm getting you out of here!_ " He responded.

She decided to trust him, as he was the only kind person in this Hellhole so far.

After running for an hour they began to rest in a room. After a few minutes, Velvet relaxed. Then she was hit by something hard. She tried to stay conscious, but it was nearly impossible for her.

" _W-why...?_ "

" _Because those motherfuckers won't let me have fun! 'Keep the goods in good condition' or some shit like that... now... now I have you aaaaaaaaaall to myself bitch!_ " He yelled as he ripped off her rags that covered her slightly.

" _No! Please stop!_ "

" _Hell no...!_ " He said as he unbuckled his pants.

She stared in horror as she knew what this man was going to do to her. " ** _Nooooooooo!!!_** "

[~~~~~~]

This man currently has the _exact_ same "kind" face as the other man, she could tell it was a false smile.

Just as the girl took a step to the man, Velvet grabbed her shoulder and said with the most convincing smile she had, "Thank you Sensei, but we're going to walk to school, we won't be late, right?" Velvet looked at the girl and gave a brief, and hard squeeze.

"Y-Yeah! Sorry Kamoshida-Sensei, but I'm going to hand out with my friend, okay?"

A look of utter disappointment crossed his face for an instant, and it was an instant long enough for Velvet to see and know exactly what was going on in his head.

"Okay, but don't be late, okay Takamaki?" Kamoshida said as he leaned into his seat.

"Will do Sensei." She said.

"Alright, see you later." He drove away as Velvet gave a bow.

"Damn Pervy Teacher, you okay you two?" A rough voice said.

Velvet turned around and saw a guy with blonde hair and a scowl on his face, "Yes, and... that guy?" She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder to point to Kamoshida's car.

"Yep, and you Takamaki?" He asked.

"Yeah, but why are you talking to us Ryuji?"

"No need to be hostile Takamaki, just seeing if Kamoshida did anything to ya both." He said, genuinely as far as Velvet could tell.

"Thank you Ryuji-san, but we're fine." She said with a true smile.

Both of the two with her were shocked at her politeness.

"Hey... judging from how you look, you have no clue who I am, or who the jackass was, do ya?" The boy said.

Velvet shook her head, "Nope, just stared here in Shujin today, so I have no clue who you are Ryuji-san or who the Pervert is."

"Well... the long and short of it is, that guy's and asshole teacher at the school who thinks of it as his castle." Ryuji said.

"Ryuji, he isn't _that_ bad!"

"From what I can tell, he's more or less true." Velvet stated.

"Anyways, who the Hell are you? And why is your grip like iron!" Takamaki said as she rubbed the shoulder Velvet grabbed.

"Oh! My apologies, I'm Velvet Crowe, a third year, I was transferred here and I'm starting today, and in any case, we should get going as the rain's died down and we're going to be late if we dawdle any longer." Velvet explained.

They were shocked at first and Takamaki started to freak out that they're going to be late, "Don't worry, I know a shortcut, follow me." Ryuji stated calmly and started off.

Velvet grabbed Takamaki and followed Ryuji. "Hey!"

As they walked towards the school in Ryuji's shortcut, then for some reason, they all got a brief headache.

"Uuugh, my head hurts..." Ryuji said. "Dammit... I wanna go home..."

As they walked Takamaki whispered to Velvet, "Why are we following this idiot...?"

"Better than the Teacher right? Besides, he's a softy, I can tell." Velvet whispered back.

Velvet's phone glowed red for a second as she pulled up the rear. After stepping in a puddle, she looked back in surprise and unease.

"Wha...!?" Ryuji went.

"What in the world!?" Takamaki yelled.

Velvet walked to them and saw the castle.

"Son of a bitch..." she stated in a slightly deeper voice, "Did Sojiro slip something into my food or am I still alseep...?"

"We didn't... come the wrong way though... Yeah, this should be right... What's going on here...?"

"I want out!" Takamaki stated scared.

"What..." Ryuji responded.

"Hey!" Velvet's deeper voice cut them off, "If you're done there, let's get a move on! Whether this is the school or not I couldn't give a damn, but I'm going, so shut up and come on!" They followed quickly out of fear.

[~~~~~~]

 **I'm done! I'm so tired now and this has gone on long enough! Goodnight and leave questions if you please!**


	5. Kingdom of Lust! Initial Infiltration!

**Small revisions were made. Such as Velvet's mask look and some of her Persona's lines and a little bit of detail added at the end. That is all, have a good day or night.**

 **(Has been watching to much Suction Cup Man from Piemations)**

 **Heyo fuck me I guess! Sorry for the hiatus, fuckin' school 'n shit and the fact I forgot about this like a cunt!**

 **Anyways, I saw a few people's reviews and was like "Hey bitch! When are you gonna continue this shit! They liked it and you like it! So why not!?" And here we are! So, this one is going to be about the awakening and shit.**

 **Also, one person who helped build the drive to continue was Shenpai and her video "THE PERSONA EXPERIENCE Persona 5" So thank her for reigniting my flame for this! Or if it turns out to be shit, blame her for that and support her shit XD**

 **And literally because of that I did other thinking, "Hey, Shiki from Kara no Kyoukai would fit heavenly with this!" So at some point when I'm satisfied with how far this fanfic gets, I'll make a crossover with KNK and P5/P3. I may do both we'll see.**

 **Also, new phone, so the line breaks will be switched up. It was time for an upgrade!**

 **So with all that outta the way, I'll get to the actual story and after that, responses!**

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxx]**

Velvet walked into the school, looking around, looking like an innocent, curious look on her face.

"Hey, Velvet?" Ryuji asked as they look around the place, trying to figure out what the hell's going on.

"Yeah Ryuji-san?" She asks as she looks back at him as they kept walking.

"Why aren't you afraid?"

"I'm actually quite terrified, because this place doesn't look at all like yesterday... but since it should be the place, we must see what's going on, right?"

Ryuji nodded, thinking that her logic was sound.

"But... why'd you two drag me along...?" Takamaki asked as she follows behind.

"Because Velvet is great at scaring people into submission into doing what she wants when she wants to?" Ryuji said as a joke, but Velvet had the decency to blush out of embarrassment.

"Shut up Ryuji-san..." She said as she looks away from them and looks ahead. Ryuji snickered at her reaction and Takamaki smiled and laughed a little at their interaction, feeling better at their relaxing and light-hearted nature.

As they walked all the way in, they noticed everything looked like a castle interior.

"The hell...? Nothing looks like the Shujin..." Ryuji says as he looks everywhere.

"What's going on...?" Takamaki asks as she does the same.

"Let's see if we can find someone, they may be able to tell us what's going on around here. I mean, the sign did say Shujin, right?" Velvet says, taking off to a random direction. The two blondes nodded as they followed her.

After wondering for a bit Takamaki looked at her phone, "There's no service here..."

"Damn... I got a bad feeling about this shit guys..." Ryuji says as they open one of the huge doors.

Behind the doors was a suit of armor.

"Woah jeez! That scared the piss outta me..."

Velvet noticed to suit moving it's head to look at them, and sensing danger, she grabbed Ryuji's shirt and yanked him away from the suit, which attempted to slam his shield into him.

"Gack! The hell Velvet!?"

"Run!" She says as she yanks him and started to run after Takamaki started to as well.

"What!? Why!?"

"Because I don't think that armor wants to talk to us!" Takamaki answered as they ran, hearing the armor chase them.

After running to the other side of the entrance, another suit showed up, in which they tried to head another direction, but then they looked all around, seeing armor surrounding them, pitting them in a circle of them.

"Damn..." Velvet says as she looks at their predicament.

Ryuji then body slammed one of them, "Hah! You like th- aagh!" Ryuji cried as they hit him with their shields.

Velvet saw how terrified Takamaki was and pulled her into a hug, in which Takamaki buried her face into Velvet's bosom, in which Velvet just held her close, doing her best to keep the scared blonde comforted.

"Take them away!" Yelled a guard's voice.

One attempted to hit Velvet, but she then yelled, "I get it! We'll go quietly! Can you stand Ryuji?" She said, abandoning "-san" as she couldn't care less at the moment, just wanting her companions to be safe.

"I... I can, but it's kinda hard..." He says with shaky legs.

"Use my shoulder as support then." She says kindly, as she leans over. Having him grab her left shoulder.

After he grabs her shoulder for support, they were escorted by the guards to somewhere deep into the castle, Takamaki, crying slightly at the terror she feels and kept her face buried in Velvet's shoulder, with Velvet not minding at all. Tripping a bit along the way, but Velvet was able to keep them all balanced.

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxx]**

After they were escorted to the cell, Velvet had Ryuji sit down on the bunk.

"Are you okay Ryuji?" She asked, concerned deeply for him.

"Yeah... I'll be alright. Give me a second..." He responds.

Velvet nodded before hugging Takamaki tighter. "How are you feeling Takamaki?"

"B-Better... I'm sorry for crying all over you..."

"It's alright Takamaki..."

"It's Ann.." She said, looking up at Velvet.

Velvet got what she meant almost instantly. "Alright then, Ann." Velvet looked around the room as Ryuji began to stand up again. "I'd like you to hide, because you don't seem like you're going to be alright if they come back."

"But what about you two?"

"We'll find a way out, we'll grab you when we find a way out..." Velvet said as she saw the barrels, she walked over to them and began to pull off the lid, which was sealed tight. She could almost get it open, but was just to weak. Ryuji was also looking around the room before hearing a pained scream rip through the dungeon. "Ryuji! Help me out here!" She says, imagining what could've happened to make that poor soul scream.

"What're you doing?" He says as he went over to help regardless.

"We're going to hide Ann in this thing." She says as they get it open without busting it up to badly, seeing it empty, Velvet nodded in victory

"Why just Ann? Why not you as well or have her help look for a way out?"

Velvet pulls Ann to see her pale, tear stained face, with her looking almost nauseous. "She looks like she's barely holding it together Ryuji. I want her to hide to keep her safe from. whatever's going on here."

Ryuji got a good look at Ann. He nodded before going back to looking for a way out.

"Alright Ann, I want you to hide in this barrel, alright?" She says in a calming voice that of one befitting of a mother or older sister.

"B-but why...? I want to help... I don't want to just hide while you guys could get hurt..."

"I know sweety, but I need you to be a big girl and hide here until I say so. And I want you to be as quiet as possible." She says with a sweet smile, and her aura of a big sister or mother intensified as she lifted Ann into the barrel.

"But..." Ann said weakly.

Velvet just smiled before kissing her forehead with a calming older sister washing over Ann, compelling her to listen. "Please? We'll all be alright and it'll make me feel better."

After hesitating for a second, Ann relented, she nodded as she lowered herself into the barrel. "Alright... but... please just promise me you two won't get hurt..."

Velvet nodded, "I promise. Now be quiet alright?" Ann nodded as Velvet lowered the lid back onto the barrel.

"Didn't quite take you for an older sister Vel."

Velvet shrugged, "I just want her safe, ya know? And Vel?"

"You know, a nickname. Kinda thought you might like it. Didn't have to much time to think about it alright?"

"It's alright, but I want a cuter one next time." Velvet said with a pout.

Ryuji chuckled. "Alright, it's a promise." He says as they look for a way out.

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxx]**

After searching everywhere they came up with nothing.

"Shit... we found squat..." Ryuji said in a frustrated tone.

"Let's hope the guards come here soon. we'll just snatch their keys, grab Ann's barrel and hightail it out of here..." Velvet said, trying with something other than just sitting around.

Ryuji nodded as he sat on the bunk and Velvet sat on one of the barrels that wasn't Ann's.

"Are you okay in there Ann?" Ryuji asked, concerned for her.

"Yeah... I'm alright..." She says, her response muffled from the barrel.

"Alright then. Guess we wait..."

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxx]**

After what felt like an eternity, they heard footsteps. When the guards arrived, one stopped in front of the cell's door. "Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon." It says as Velvet and Ryuji glared at the armor. "Your charge is 'unlawfull entry.' Thus, you will be sentenced to death." To which hearing that, Ann's eyes widened, but did as she was told as stayed quiet.

"What!?" Ryuji said, completely taken aback, Velvet glared harder at them.

"No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle." An eerily familiar voice said as the guards moved to the side so that they could see the "King".

"Wait a sec... is that you Kamoshida!?" Ryuji said as his anger flared up as he stands up.

"Kamoshida?" Velvet asks as she stands up as well, looking at the bastard who owned the place.

"I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Sakamoto..." He says before a smug smile wormed it's way on to his face, "Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, huh? And you brought a beautiful little vixen with you to... well, she may be damaged goods," He says as he looks at her missing arm, "but she's still a good looking girl. I can still have fun with her..." He says as his eyes went over her bosom.

"This ain't funny, you asshole!" Ryuji said, getting angrier by the second.

"Is that how you speak to a king?"

"Well, if he looks as unkept as you or as hairy legs, I'd say it's appropriate..." Velvet said in a low mumble.

Kamoshida looked at them angrier as he says, "It seems that you two don't understand what kinda position you're in at all... Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me -the king."

"We walked in and I thought that was a compliment." Velvet said, disinterested.

"You little bitch... when I'm done with you, if ever, you'll be singing praises about me... as for you Sakamoto, your punishment is death. It's time for an execution! Take him out!!" He says as the two backed away as they opened the door.

"Sh-shit..." Ryuji said as he began to fear their predicament. The guards rushed in, separating Ryuji and Velvet, "Goddammit...! Here's goes round two, hragh!!" He yells as loud as he could before slamming into the armor. "How do you like that you sonuvabitch! I ain't having any more of what you're selling! C'mon! Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

He said, but before Velvet could respond, a guard thrusted his hilt into Ryuji's stomach. "Ryuji!" She yelled as she attempted to yank it's sword away from the armor.

"Shit... owww... Go! Velvet run!"

"Oh? Running away now aren't we? What a-" Kamoshida said before being cut off by Velvet.

"I'm not leaving you behind Ryuji! C'mon..."

"Just go!"

"Hmph, pathetic scum isn't worth my time... I'll focus on this one's execution..." He says as he looks over to Ryuji. The guards hold Ryuji as Kamoshida began to beat him. Ann was doing her best to stay quiet as she heard the brutal beating. Velvet was held up at sword point, she was thinking a way out of this situation, but came up jack. "Lowly scum... useless PEST!!!" Kamoshida then spat on him when he couldn't do anything anymore.

"FUCK YOU!!" Velvet yelled as she knocked away the blade as she drop kicked Kamoshida.

"BITCH!! Restrain her!" He yelled as the guards do as they're told.

"Damn... DICKWAD! Let me go so I can kick your ass halfway to hell you piece of shit!"

Ryuji and Ann were taken aback by Velvet's words, they thought she was just a shy girl who'd take charge every so often Ryuji looked at her face of determination and Ann peeked to see Velvet, who looked at her. Ann getting the message and went back into the barrel.

Kamoshida just grinned. "I like a girl with spunk, but we'll break that soon..." He says as he grabs her bosom. "How full..."

"Let GO YOU DAMN DIRTY PEICE OF SHIT!" She yells as she attempts to kick him, but then her legs were restrained as well.

Ryuji went to stand up, but was stepped on by one of the suits of armor, keeping him pinned. Then Kamoshida had a hand drift under her skirt. "Let's see how you like this~..."

"Velvet..." Ann and Ryuji said at the same time.

Time then felt like it was beginning to slow down for Velvet.

"Huh...?"

Then a blue butterfly fluttered by her, holding the voice of someone familiar, but she didn't know who it belonged to.

" _This is truly and unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may be a possibility open to you..._ " The beautifully serene voice said.

Time slowly began to move back to normal speeds.

" ** _What's the matter? Are you just going to let him take the wheel to your ship? Are you going to let him steer yer ship wherever he pleases?_** " A voice said, Velvet looked around, " ** _A life full of sadness will await you if you do nothing. Was manning the helm a mistake? Like saving that woman?_** "

"Never..." She growled out, thinking back to that poor woman who she saved, glaring balefully at Kamoshida.

"Huh?" He says.

Then, a splitting headache overtook her, causing her to squirm and cry out in pain.

"What the hell!?" Kamoshida yelled in surprise

" ** _Very well, I have heeded your resolve lass. Now vow. I art thou, thou art I... thou whom is willing to put everything on the line to steer yer ship however you wish! And to never let another being touch the wheel to your ship! Call upon my name, and take charge and release all your emotions and don't let them be sealed by men such as him again!! Show me the strength to show others you're the one on top, and that you will conquer and pillage whatever you shall please! Now take the helm and show them... who's the CAPTAIN!!!_** " She then looked at Kamoshida through the pain.

"Go to hell!!"

"Hmm... it seems that you're more broken then I thought. Kill her, she's not worth having as a toy." The guard then threw her to the ground hard.

Then, a gust of wind blew everyone back from Velvet. She looked up, with a mask that looked like a black butterfly outlined with gold sat upon her face. She stood up and felt the mask, having the unstoppable urge, she began to tear the mask off, ripping off the skin it was attached to and spewed blood from the new wound. She then looked up once more with a bloodthirsty smile on her face, then the blood was burned off by blue flames that consumed her body and healed the wound.

The hellfire consumed her body, with a devilish laugh, the flames began to slide off and form a humanesqe figure behind her.

She was now wearing a red pirate captain's hat that was black rimmed with a white bow and white frills at the top, a skirt that had four short layers that was shorter on her left, it went from black to white to red with black stripes and ends with white, a red pirates cloak that was as long as she is tall, it had a split from the bottom of her layered skirt down, a brown leather belt with a golden belt buckle and loops that rested on her hips, a red corset with white strings and was just short enough from the belt and skirt to show off a little bit of her stomach and held her white top, she wore black gloves, and she had black fishnet stockings with a garter belt that disappeared into her skirt and finally black leather boots that stopped just above her knees and opened up for to be easy slip on and had two buckles out the outer sides of them. (Her pirates outfit)

The being behind her was a demon that was as pitch as night, on his upper body looked like he had white hair with two blood red horns, his right one almost half the size of his left one, two red scars on his face, one above his forehead and the other crossing it over his left eye, he had black sclera with red irises, he had red shoulder guards on him, he looked incredibly skinny with a ribcage like armor protecting his torso, and his arms looked like bones with white bone armor covering then and razor sharp claws. His lower half had black pants and brown leather boots.

"Holy shit Velvet..." Ryuji said as he looked at her with awe.

But Velvet had one prominent feature that took the cake. Her missing left arm was replaced with a giant, mechanical demonic arm that was made of black and red metal.

Kamoshida then crawled away looking like he's about to piss himself.

" **I am the feared pirate who plundered and destroyed as he pleased- 'Aifreed'!** " The demonic being declared.

Velvet admired her new arm as Ryuji looked at her in utter shock and Ann looked at her with eyes that showed fear, fear that Velvet may lose it.

" **I am the rebel soul that resides within you. If you want, I will grant you the power to keep your ship from ever going astray from the course you wish to steer again.** "

"Give me your power... AIFREED!"

" **Ha ha! Alright then lass! Let us show them who is truly the captain here!** "

"Who the hell are you...!?" Kamoshida asked in fear. "Guards! Kill her now!" The guards then began to shiver and turn into Pyro Jacks, "You will learn the true strength of my men!"

" **Show them your anger, and use that rage to raze them!** "

"Aifreed! Eiha! Decimate them!" She yells as the curse flowed and damaged the Jack. They then attempted to hit her with their lanterns. She dodged one, but was hit by the other.

" **Crush them with that claw of yours lass!** "

She then charged the Jack she hurt with her claw out, grabbed it and slammed him to the ground while tightening her grip to crush them, killing him.

" **My power is your power lass! Destroy them however you want and run wild however you may please!** "

She was to busy enjoying the feel of her power and the words of her persona to notice the next hit from the Jack, but once she did, she then slammed him into the ground and pounded him until all was left of him was her claw's print plastered on the ground. The little things had dropped a bit if yen, to which she picked up as her booty that she won.

"Holy hell Vel... what was that just now...?" She shrugged as she looked at her new atire.

Kamoshida walked up to Velvet, "You little...!- Aagh!" He cried out as Ryuji slammed into him again.

"You like that, you son of a bitch!?"

"Grab the key, I got Ann." She says as her claw wrapped around Ann's barrel and Ann let out a squeak of surprise.

"Alright!" He says as he grabs the key and locks the cell after they shut it behind them. "It's locked!"

"Damn you!"

"What was that Vel, and what's with your clothes!?" Ryuji asked as the blue flames turned her back to normal, dropping Ann right side up as well. "It went back to normal!" Kamoshida began to shake the bars, "Shit!"

Ann crawled out of the barrel as Kamoshida got angrier.

"You bastards!" He yelled in anger.

"This is effin' nuts, let's go you two." Ryuji says as he helps Velvet get Ann up and run away. He tosses the keys into a random direction while he was at it.

 **[xxxxxxxxxxxx]**

 **That's all for now folks! this may have been long, but hey, that's good right? Now for reviews!**

 **Guest (Draco): Yeah, I feel like those two as well, and not to mention she hasn't had the best time with men, so it makes sense, so my thinking was that she's bi, but more leaning to females.**

 **The Shard of Flame Ice: Thank you very much, I plan to have him get his own story arc so that they could be a relatively happy family again.**

 **And yeah, I'm not the best person for trying to figure out how a character is, but I try my best so that I don't mess anything up or else I'll kick my own ass XD**

 **I don't know who that is, but I was thinking she'd rather look innocent and harmless so that she doesn't draw attention to herself and that she doesn't get in trouble.Exactly my thinking, because she seems more interested in girls. As for Haru, don't you think after something as devastating as her father's death that romance is a little to sudden for her? And that she might just just be in love with the P5MC more out of obligation? And yeah, an older sister is what Futaba needs more that a romantic partner.**

 **Kawakami will be under heavy advisement. As for Shiho, I'll do my best, I honestly didn't think of that one until the moment you brought her up... I'll work up some voodoo magic then XD**

 **For the guys, that's kind of what I was thinking, but I don't know if she may have romantic partners or not... I'll do something towards the end of Yusuke's arcto help with that.And you have given me idea friend!**

 **And I'm iffy on them, I was thinking Velvet's charming charisma could help XDAnd sadly yeah... I love them all, but aside from Rokurou or maybe Eizen, there's no way I can logically think of to have them added in.**

 **Alright, I'll essentially do a poll on the "Harem" or her only beloved after Yusuke's joins the group.**

 **As for the allergies... I forgot... shit... I may have her still have it, but not to an extreme extent.**

 **She has it kind of folded up, I can't believe I forgot to add that...I will leave that as a surprise.**

 **As you can see with this chapter, that's what happened. There's no Artes, but she'll just be a dual type as her base, curse and fire. I've actually had this chapter in mind since I conceived the idea of this fanfic.**

 **As for whenever in the metaverse, she's going to be like she is in Berseria, very pissed off all the time, but kind to her friends and loved ones, since being in their Phantom Thief form essentially brings out who they really are. So we're going to have a very pissed, but compassionate Velvet.**

 **I'm going to have her stay, because I feel like she wants to respect their boundaries, even as someone who's like family. But she'll always be welcomed in their home.After being gone for so long, you surprised I managed to pick it back up man? Anyways, thank you for that review.**

 **Guest: I loved the idea to, that's why I did it. And I will! My flames for Persona have reawakened!**

 **Alright, this'll be the end, but I don't want to get hopes up, but I'll do my best to put out another chapter next month. This took about 5 hours to write, but it was worth it. Hope you all enjoyed it! Duces.**


End file.
